Say I Love You
by febhyydian
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang single parent yang workaholic,Park Lisa gadis 8 tahun yang menginginkan sesosok Ibu dan Byun Baekhyun yang terobsesi ingin memiliki seorang anak . Berawal dari tetangga,musuh,teman,keluarga,dan cinta yang akhirnya menyatu . Tidak ada yang spesial hanya berisi beberapa perdebatan diantara mereka yang tak pernah ada solusinya . CHANBAEK /YAOI/GAY/FAMILY/NC/BOYXB
1. Chapter 1

Title : Say "I Love You"

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Park Lisa

Kang Soyou

Rate : M

Genre : Romance/Humor/Family

Summary :

Park Chanyeol seorang single parent yang workaholic,Park Lisa gadis 8 tahun yang menginginkan sesosok Ibu dan Byun Baekhyun yang terobsesi ingin memiliki seorang anak . Berawal dari tetangga,musuh,teman,keluarga,dan cinta yang akhirnya menyatu . Tidak ada yang spesial hanya berisi beberapa perdebatan diantara mereka yang tak pernah ada solusinya . CHANBAEK /YAOI/GAY/FAMILY/NC/BOYXBOY

 **WARNING!**

 **FF ini mengandung unsur GAY,BOYS LOVE,NC,KESEL,GREGETAN,SEDIH,DAN SENYUM2 MESYOM**

 **Kalo ga suka,jijik,dan mual JANGAN DIBACA!**

 **Dan kalo masih bocah,mending jangan baca yaa adek-adekku**

 **Tapi kalo kalian maksa,yaudah deh aku ga maksa .. wkwkw**

 ***Selamat membaca***

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter #1 "Awal Pertengkaran"**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi,tetapi remaja putri itu tak henti-hentinya menangis dibangku tunggu , Ia sedang berada di salah satu Animal Medical Clinic yang syukurnya Dokter cantik itu mau meluangkan tidurnya hanya untuk menangani anjing kesayangannya yang tadi subuh tersedak tulang dan hampir mati kehabisan nafas . Karena saking paniknya ia hanya menggunakan piyama dan tidak memakai alas kakinya tentu saja tampilan wajahnya benar-benar berantakan , tetapi ia sungguh tidak peduli dengan itu yang hanya ia pedulikan adalah anjing kesayangannya yang tidak keluar dari ruangan operasi selama 2 jam.

 _Cklek._

Pintu bercat oranye itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Dokter lengkap dengan segala atributnya,seperti petir remaja putri itu segera memberikan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan,sedangkan Dokter tersebut sembari melepas maskernya terpampanglah senyuman lega disela wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Jihyo-ah,tulang yang berada ditenggorokan Pupu lumayan besar,jadi kami harus berhati-hati saat mengeluarkannya terlebih ia sangat sulit didiamkan . Mungkin ia hanya takut dengan kondisi tadi,tapi semuanya berjalan lancar dan kau bisa bernafas lega." Ucap Dokter muda itu dengan penuh perhatian dan senyuman tulus itu bagaikan mantra-mantra penenang bagi semua orang dalam situasi genting seperti ini.

Jihyo yang mendengar semua pernyataan itu seketika memeluk tubuh mungil Dokter bak malaikat itu dengan erat hingga si pemilik tubuh merasa sesak tetapi ia paham betul dengan pemilik anjing ras Shih-Tzu yang memang memiliki sifat cepat panik yang berlebihan . Dan lagipula Jihyo adalah pasien langganannya karena disetiap akhir pekan Pupu akan selalu dirawat di kliniknya jadi Dokter mungil ini sudah menganggap Jihyo sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Gomawo Oppa,kau sudah mau menyelamatkannya dan mau susah-susah datang ke klinik disaat seharusnya kau beristirahat . Aku berhutang besar padamu oppa..hiks" dan sekali lagi remaja putri dengan poni jarang itu memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk selalu terjaga 24 jam dan merawat hewan peliharaan pasienku . Kau tidak perlu berhutang apapun padaku Jihyo-ah" diusaknya kepala gadis ini lalu membawanya ke dalam ruangan operasi tadi.

"Nah,Pupu sudah bisa kau bawa pulang. Aku harap kau harus lebih berhati-hati saat memberinya makanan dan kau harus istiharat setelah itu,okay?" Dokter mungil itu lalu berjalan keluar dan menuju ruangannya,tapi saat ia sudah diambang pintu gadis bermata boneka itu berlari dan menerjang punggung kecilnya.

"Aku..hiks..aku tak tau harus berbuat apalagi untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu oppa,hiks..jika..hiks..jika Pupu meninggalkanku..hiks aku tak tau harus dengan siapa aku hidup..hiks..terimakasih Baekhyun oppa..hiks" pelukan itu semakin erat membuat Dokter mungil yang kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya . Ia memegang kedua bahu gadis kecilnya dengan tetap tersenyum malaikat.

"Kalau pun Pupu akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu,kau masih mempunyai ku tidak akan sendirian kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kecilku yang manis dan suka berbicara berlebihan seperti ini . Nah cepatlah pulang,sepertinya aku juga harus pulang karna ini hari Minggu . Paipai adik manisku" diusaknya lagi rambut berantakan Jihyo hingga membuatnya semakin berantakan,dan setelah itu Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dari pandangannya bahkan dari klinik tersebut . Ia membalikkan badannya dan meraih anjing kecilnya yang lumayan berisi itu lalu meninggalkan klinik itu dengan sebuah senyuman penuh kelegaan.

.

.

.

.

 _Drrt..Drrt.._

 _Drrt..Drrt.._

Baekhyun yang sedang menyupir segera meraih Handphone nya saat menerima panggilan tersebut,ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat ke layar ponselnya bahwa seseorang pasti sedang panik mencarinya.

"Hallo Ib-"

 _"Yak!Baekhyun-ah kau kemana?Mengapa pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah pergi?Apa kau tetap bekerja di hari Minggu?Bukankah sudah Ibu bilang bahwa kau juga manusia biasa yang memerlukan istirahat dan bukan dewa atau semacamnya . Kau - "_

"Ibu,dengarlah dulu aku berbicara!Aku sedang di klinik tadi dan saat ini sedang perjalanan . Aku mendapat panggilan dari Jihyo saat jam 4 subuh tadi bahwa anjingnya sekarat . Dan tentu saja aku manusia biasa bu,aku bukan dewa atau semacamnya . Aku akan pulang sekarang!Berhentilah bersikap bahwa aku masih putra kecilmu yang akan tersesat jika pergi sendirian,aku sudah 28tahun Ibu dan aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku -.-"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah diakhir kalimatnya . Ayolah ia sudah besar bahkan hampir berkepala 3 tapi sikap khawatir Ibunya melebihi batas normal,ia sudah bosan diperlakukan seperti ini tapi ia benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk menasehati ibunya yang over protective itu.

 _"Sudahlah sayang,kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya dia sudah besar"_ ucap Ayahnya dari seberang yang masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun,dan namja mungil ini hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pembelaan Ayahnya.

 _"Baiklah,cepatlah pulang Ibu akan memasakkan makanan favoritmu . Berhati -hatilah saat berkendara,ingat pakai sabuk pengamanmu dan juga-"_

 _"Sayang kau malah membuatnya terganggu saat menyetir"_

 _"Aaahh,baiklah ... Segeralah pulang Baekhyun-ah"_

"Iya bu . Aku mencintai kalian".

 _PIP._

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat keluarga kecilnya yang tak henti-hentinya berdebat hanya karna masalah kecil . Ia ingat saat ia remaja SMA dulu,disaat teman-temannya mengajak ia pergi malam untuk merayakan hari kelulusan mereka . Ibunya sangat membantah semua itu ia takut putra kecilnya ini akan diajak ke sebuah club dimana disana penuh dengan pergaulan bebas yang tidak bertanggung,bahkan saat kedua sahabat Baekhyun yang sering berkunjung ke rumahnya pun diusir Ibunya karna Ia menganggap bahwa mereka ingin meracuni putra polosnya itu . Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dengan sikap over Ibunya hingga tanpa sadar ia membentak ibunya untuk pertama kali,tentu saja Ibunya merasa sangat sakit,18 tahun ia mengajarkan Baekhyun untuk selalu bersikap sopan kepada siapapun dan kini ia bahkan membentak Ibunya sendiri yang selalu mengajarkan arti sopan . Menyesal ?Tentu saja ia merasa menyesal dan bersalah amat besar . Kedua sahabat Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah terkejutnya saat melihat itu semua dan Ibunya lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya . Baekhyun seperti patung saat itu,ia lalu meminta maaf kepada kedua sahabatnya dan menolak ajakan mereka dan untungnya kedua sahabatnya memaklumi semua itu . Mereka tau bahwa Nyonya Byun selalu bersikap over protect terhadap putra sulungnya itu . Ketika mereka pamit pergi Baekhyun segera ke kamar ibunya yang ternyata tidak terkunci seperti biasanya . Ia menghampiri Ibunya yang terduduk di ranjangnya dengan lesu menatap jendela kamarnya,Ia mendekati Ibunya yang seperti mayat hidup itu lalu memeluknya dari samping.

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu Baekhyun-ah,cukup Baekhee yang pergi meninggalkan kita seperti ini . Aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada disisiku,aku sangat trauma dengan kejadian itu . Aku tak ingin kau jauh dari sisiku . Maaf jika Ibu terlalu mengekangmu,Ibu hanya tak ingin kau berubah menjadi pembangkang lalu meninggalkan kita semua untuk selamanya."

Kalimat lirih itu berhasil menohok hati kecil Baekhyun . Ia berjanji tak akan membuat Ibunya menangis seperti ini lagi,walaupun Ibunya dominan mendidiknya seperti anak perempuan tapi ia juga diajari tentang sikap balas budi dan bertanggung jawab . Dan untuk Byun Baekhee adalah saudari kembarnya yang sejak 13tahun lalu sudah menutup matanya untuk selamanya karna sikap memberontaknya lalu membuatnya meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya . Sebenarnya kematian kakak tirinya 50% bukan salah Ibunya,tetapi karna sikap bersalah ibunya yang sangat besar itu membuatnya harus bersalah seumur hidupnya.

 ** _TIIIIN..TIIIN_**

Tersadar akan lamunan tentang masa lalunya ia hampir lupa bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau . Ia segera menginjak pedal gasnya dan membawa mobilnya ke apartementnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting!_

Suara dentingan lift membuat sepasang kaki mungil itu keluar dari box berjalan itu,Ia selalu menyapa dan tersenyum kepada semua penghuni apartement ini . Hingga saat ia ingin membuka pintu apartementnya dan mengetik passwordnya,seorang gadis kecil keluar dari pintu di depan tempatnya tinggal . Seingatnya kamar 617 tidak berpenghuni,ia melihat gadis berponi itu membawa anjing kecil ber-ras Akita didalam gendongannya tampak ekpresi cemberut menghiasi wajah gembilnya . Gadis kecil itu menunduk sedih tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari depan pintunya . Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya sangat menyukai anak-anak pun akhirnya penasaran dan mulai mendekati gadis manis itu . Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi mereka,merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya gadis berpipi berisi itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Hey gadis manis,sepertinya kau penghuni baru?" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum malaikatnya,gadis itu hanya mengedipkan kedua mata bonekanya lalu mengangguk.

"Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu,ia hanya memasang wajah bingungnya dan mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya . Yang lebih tua maklum dengan situasi ini,pasti kedua orangtuanya benar-benar pintar mendidik putrinya tentang **_'Jangan berbicara kepada orang lain!'_**.

"Ah!Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun aku juga tinggal dilantai ini dan kita tentangga seberang . Dan satu hal lagi,aku seorang Dokter Hewan jadi aku bukan orang jahat,okay?"tak ada penolakan saat jemari lentiknya mengusak rambut halus gadis boneka ini.

"Be-benarkah oppa seorang Dokter Hewan?"seketika wajah gadis ini cerah dan tersenyum lebar,aahh Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mencium pipi gembil itu.

"Iya,tentu saja . Aku bahkan baru pulang kerja tadi disaat semua orang libur" ucap Baekhyun cemberut seolah-olah ia bekerja seharian penuh.

"Namaku Park Lisa,oppa!Dan aku benar-benar perlu pertolonganmu,kumohon" ucapnya penuh permohonan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya walaupun ia sedikit susah karna anjing kecilnya sedang berada didalam gendongannya.

"Tentu saja!Apa yang bisa aku bantu Lisa?".

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh ia mendekat,lalu ia menoleh kebelakang seakan-akan sesorang dibalik sana bisa mendengar mereka.

"Nenek memberi anjing ini sebagai hadiah karna aku menjadi juara 1 di kelasku,aku kira Appa akan setuju tetapi saat kami pindah kemari Appa menyuruh aku membuang anjing kecil ini.."

Baekhyun memundurkan badannya dan memasang wajah terkejutnya . Lisa hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibir berisinya seolah-olah bahwa Appa benar-benar dalam kasus yang sanagt besar.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya oppa!Ini hadiahku dan aku juga menyukai Monggi dia adalah sahabat baruku sekarang."Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan opini gadis mungil nan menggemaskan ini.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Tentu saja ini masalah besar Oppa!Appa membentakku dan menyuruhku segera membuang anjing ini atau memberinya kepada temanku . Tentu saja aku tidak rela oppa,walaupun aku baru memilikinya ia sudah seperti sahabatku . Aku takkan membiarkannya pergi jauh dariku!" ucap gadis itu penuh penegasan di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa gadis didepannya lebih cerdas dari teman-teman sebayanya _(mungkin)_ hanya menganggukkan kepala setuju.

"Nah!Berhubung oppa adalah seorang Dokter Hewan dan tetanggaku,bagaimana jika Monggi aku titipkan di rumah oppa saja?Bolehkan oppa?Kumohon" sungguh gadis kecil yang cerdik,puji Baekhyun di dalam hatinya.

"hm,apakah Appa mu akan marah jika Monggi di rumahku?",gadis itu nampak berpikir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!Appa hanya menyuruhku membuang atau memberikan kepada temanku,dan Baekhyun oppa adalah temanku sekarang."Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan gadis manis ini.

"Hahaha,baiklah kalau kita berteman mulai sekarang!Nah sebaiknya kau meminta izin kepada Ap-"

 _Cklek._

Pintu coklat kayu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria dewasa dengan tubuh atletisnya berdiri sambil mengusakkan handuk kecil di rambutnya yang basah . Untuk sepersekian detik Baekhyun dibuat tercengang dengan sosok tampan dihadapnnya,bahkan ia terlihat seperti seorang maniak sekarang dengan bibir terbuka dan mata membesar ditambah dengan posisi berlututnya . Jika tidak ada Lisa diantara mereka orang-orang akan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan dengan posisi mereka sekarang . Pria tampan yang Baekhyun yakini Ayah dari gadis pandai ini menatap datar ke arahnya seolah kehadirannya tak memberi pengaruh apapun baginya.

"Lisa,mengapa kau masih disini?"

 _'YA TUHAN!BAHKAN SUARANYA MEMBUAT SISI LIARKU BANGUN!'_ Histeris Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Hehe Appa,sebenarnya aku ingin memperkenalkan sesorang kepadamu"

Lisa menarik lengan Baeknhyun keatas bermaksud menyuruhnya berdiri tapi karna Ia masih berada di alam hayalan ia tak menyadari kode tersebut dan lihatlah!Ia bahkan seperti seekor monyet dengan pawangnya . Sungguh memalukan!Tarikan kencang Lisa membuat ia tersadar dan segera bangun dari posisi berlututnya . Ia membungkuk hormat lalu tersenyum cerah,sangat cerah,bahkan melebihi cerahnya matahari di Teletubbies _(acara anak-anak yang sering diputar di kliniknya,bahkan ia sampai ingat semua episodenya karna mereka hanya mengulangnya , lupakan!)._

"Perkenalkan Aku Byun Baekhyun tetangga kalian sekarang dan aku adalah Dokter Hewan"

Bahkan senyuman menyilaukan itu masih setia terpatri di wajah mungilnya . Dan diluar dugaannya,ia kira laki-laki tampan dan _*ekhem*_ seksi ini akan tersentuh dengan senyum cerahnya . Tapi hanya ekspresi datar,sangat datar,bahkan melebihi datarnya sebuah papan triplek.

"Aku Park Chanyeol,ayah dari Lisa"

Tak ada basa-basi!Tak ada ekspresi!dan Tak ada tindakan lebih! _'Memangnya tindakan lebih apa yang kau inginkan hah?!Byun Baekhyun bodoh!'_ lirihnya dalam hati . Dan senyuman bak matahari terbit itu kini terbenam seketika,ia benar-benar malu sekarang sepertinya ia terlalu berharap lebih dari laki-laki di depannya.

"Ah!Appa sekarang Baekhyun oppa menjadi temanku dan bolehkah aku memberi Monggi kepadanya?Lagipula Monggi tidak akan di dalam rumah dan mengacaukan tugas-tugas Appa . Aku janji aku akan tetap merawat Monggi!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya didepan dadanya seolah ia sedang berjanji dengan Negaranya . Chanyeol hanya melirik anaknya sekilas lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya nya penuh kesopanan,merasa ia sedang diajak bicara Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lisa dan menatap sosok tinggi didepannya dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ssi,aku tidak keberatan . Lagipula aku sudah biasa mengurus hewan peliharaan jadi daripada Monggi dibuang lebih baik ia bersamaku" ucapnya sambil mengusak kepala anjing Lisa dengan lembut . Chanyeol yang sempat melirik itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Baiklah,aku akan membiayai segala keperluan anjing itu . Aku hanya menitipkannya padamu . Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu"

Hanya sekilas ia menundukkan kepalanya bahkan itu tak terlihat sama sekali . Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu ingin mengambil anjing kecil itu dari gendongan saat ia sedang menunduk mengambil anjing kecil itu,pintu apartemennya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Ibunya dengan wajah khawatir . Baekhyun yang melihat itu mengambil Monggi lalu segera menghampiri Ibunya.

"Yak!Aku kira kau kemana,mengapa lama sekali?" omel Ibunya ketika putra manisnya mendekatinya.

"Ah!Ibu,perkenalkan kita mempunyai tetangga baru sekarang." Ucapnya lalu memutar tubuhnya kearah Ayah-Anak tersebut dan yang lebih tua membungkuk sekilas.

Ibunya memasang wajah berpikir seakan-akan ia pernah bertemu dengan Laki-laki itu . Ketika ia sudah berada di depan wajah laki-laki datar ini,wanita dengan bibir mungil ini membulatkan matanya saat ia mengingat telinga lebar terbuka itu.

"Yak!Jadi kau rupanya HAH?!"

Dan dengan secara tiba-tiba seperti peluru perang,Ibunya meraih kerah kaos Chanyeol hingga membuatnya mencondongkan badannya kedepan wajah wanita paruh baya tapi tetap cantik itu . Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera menarik lengan Ibunya,tapi percuma Ibunya bahkan 2x atau 6x lebih kuat darinya.

"Ibu hentikan!Apa yang Ibu lakukan?" masih menarik-narik lengan Ibunya sambil menggendong anjing kecil itu yang sepertinya mulai tak nyaman dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

"Yak!Byun Baekhyun!Apa kau ingat mengapa dahi Ibu mendapat luka seperti ini HAH?!"

Ah ia baru ingat jika kemarin pagi saat Ibunya berbelanja ke pasar,ia mendapati dahi Ibunya tertutup kapas dan plester di sebelah bilang bahwa ada seorang laki-laki menabraknya dengan tidak sengaja saat ia ingin menyebrang alhasil ia terhempas cukup jauh lalu dahi dan pinggangnya mengalami luka cidera . Dan seperti tak ada tanggung jawabnya,mobil itu pergi begitu saja!Ah satu hal penting lagi tentang Ibunya,walaupun hanya beberapa detik Ibunya melihat orang yang melukainya ia akan sangat jelas melihatnya bahkan mengingatnya dan tentu saja akan membalas orang itu jika Ibunya bertemu orang tersebut . Sungguh kejam!

"Iya,aku ingat bu . Tapi lepaskan Chanyeol-ssi dia tidak ada hubungannya Ibu" belanya untuk laki-laki tampan itu yang kini mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa kau bilang?!Tidak ada hubungannya?!Jelas-jelas dia yang menabrak Ibu lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja . Apa kau tak tau tentang arti bertanggung jawab hah?!" bentak wanita tua itu tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

AH!Chanyeol ingat sekarang,kemarin ia terlalu terburu-buru karena clientnya ada yang complain tentang masalah kesepakatan jadi ia tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya hingga ia tidak sengaja menabrak wanita tua yang sialnya sekarang ada dihapannya.

"Apa?!" kini giliran Baekhyun yang berteriak tidak terima.

"YAK!JADI KAU LAKI-LAKI TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ITU YANG SUDAH MELUKAI IBUKU HAH?!BERANINYA KAU!"dan sebuah jambakan tiba-tiba datang ke kepalanya . Sungguh mimpi apa ia semalam hingga mendapat sarapan pagi sesial ini,Ck!.

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI KEPARAT!BERANINYA KAU MENINGGALKAN IBUKU YANG SEDANG KESAKITAN HAH?!"

"APA KAU TAU?!AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA TIDUR MENYAMPING KARENA PINGGANGKU SAKIT!"

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TIDAK MEMINTA MAAF?!DASAR BRENGSEK!"

"BAHKAN PAGI INI AKU TERLAMBAT BANGUN KARENA AKU TAK BISA TIDUR NYENYAK KEMARIN MALAM!"

"YAK!BAGAIMANA CARAMU MENGURUS ANAKMU JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI TANGGUNG JAWAB DAN SOPAN SANTUN HAH?!KAU AYAH YANG GAGAL!"

 ** _DEG!_**

Seolah mendapatkan kesadarannya Chanyeol segera mengempaskan kedua pasang tangan yang sedang menyiksa tubuh sempurnanya itu ,membuat kedua orang itu mundur beberapa langkah . Dan saat Baekhyun ingin menamparnya,lengannya ditahan oleh pria yang lebih tinggi lalu menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

"Yak!Dengarkan saya dulu!Pertama saya minta maaf atas kejadian tersebut,saya merasa bersalah dengan itu."

"Bagus!Kau sadar."

Chanyeol memandang sinis kearah namja mungil yang sedang besedekap angkuh itu.

"Lalu saya akan mengganti uang ganti rugi tersebut,Nyonya." Ia menunduk sopan ke arah Soyou,ibu Baekhyun.

"Kau memang harus melakukannya"

Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol memandang kesal sosok yang dia kira awalnya sangat imut ini.

"Dan untuk kau,Byun seharusnya mengerti arti sopan santun saat berbicara" merasa disalahkan namja mungil itu menatap garang sosok tinggi dihapannya.

"Yak!Apa-apaan kau menyalahiku?Jelas-jelas disini kau yang salah!Dan kau yang tidak tau sopan santun,Park Chanyeol-ssi" ucapnya penuh penekanan saat ia menyebutkan nama laki-laki berparas pangeran itu.

"Kau tak seharusnya ikut campur dengan urusan keluargaku,bahkan kita baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu dan kau sudah menuduhku sebagai ayah yang gagal dan tidak bertanggung jawab . Apa pedulimu tentang itu?Kau bukan siapa-siapa disini!Bahkan aku tak sudi mengenalmu lebih jauh!Aku permisi!Ayo Lisa!"

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu,berakhir juga pertengkaran kecil itu . Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun yang merasa benar-benar dihina disini.

"YAK!PARK CHANYEOL KELUAR KAU!"

"APA-APAAN KALIMATMU BARUSAN HAH?!"

"KAU YANG TIDAK MEMILIKI SOPAN SANTUN ASAL KAU TAU!"

"DAN AKU JUGA!.."

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan wajah memerah penuh menahan amarahnya.

"TIDAK AKAN SUDI MENGENALMU LEBIH JAUH LAGI!BAHKAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

 ** _BUG!_**

Satu tendangan berhasil dilayangkan Baekhyun di pintu malang milik Tuan Park . Karena keributan itu beberapa penghuni apartement keluar dan meyaksikan pertengkaran di Minggu pagi mereka . Merasa diperhatikan,Soyou menyeret putranya kedalam rumahnya dengan amarah masih menggebu-gebu ingin meledak.

 ** _BLAM!_**

Dan kini bendera perang sudah dikibarkan saat ini juga bagi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

APAAN INI?!

ohya,betewe ini ff aku yang dulu sempet hancur lebur kini berkat berkonsultasi dengan author ParkShita sesepuh aing,aku harap FF ini ga ada kesalahan besar seperti dulu . Ohya perkenalkan,aku author baru netas disini . Mohon bantuannya sunbae-nim dan reader-nim semuanya . Kalo suka sama ff ini tolong review nya ya . Karena satu review bisa menyelamatkan berjuta imajinasi liarku . *plak*

BTW,makasi bgt yg udah review ff ini . Makasi juga kritik sarannya . Aku sayang kaliaaann.

 _*btw,NC nya kemungkinan ada di chapter selanjutnya ya*_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Say "I Love You"

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Park Lisa

Kang Soyou

Rate : M

Genre : Romance/Humor/Family

Summary :

Park Chanyeol seorang single parent yang workaholic,Park Lisa gadis 8 tahun yang menginginkan sesosok Ibu dan Byun Baekhyun yang terobsesi ingin memiliki seorang anak. Berawal dari tetangga,musuh,teman,keluarga,dan cinta yang akhirnya menyatu. Tak ada yang spesial hanya berisi beberapa perdebatan diantara mereka yang tak pernah ada solusinya. CHANBAEK/YAOI/GAY/FAMILY/NC/BOYXBOY

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

 **FF ini mengandung unsur yang akan membuat para pembacanya :**

 **Merasa berdosa,Berdosa,Bersalah,dan Panas(?).**

 **Okay, ini chapter full NC secene.**

 **Kalo JIJIK dan MUAL**

 **JANGAN DIBACA!**

 **Kalo ga suka GAY,PENISXPENIS,PENISXANAL,COWOXCOWO**

 **JANGAN DIBACA!**

 **Bahasa Vulgar!**

 **Kalo masih kecil mending jangan dibaca ya adek2ku,**

 **Tapi kalo maksa,yaudah deh dosa ditanggung penumpang ya. Wkwkwk**

.

.

.

 ** _Selamat Membaca_**

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2 "Sentuhan Memabukkan"**_

 _Cklek._

Pintu coklat kayu itu terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sesosok manusia dengan tinggi tak sewajarnya. Laki-laki itu menaruh plastik hitam yang sepertinya terlihat tidak ringan berada disamping kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengunci pintu Apartementnya agar si penghuni dalam tidak terganggu dengan keberadannya. Dan saat ia membalikkan badan, wanita tua yang kita ketahui tetangga seberangya ternyata melakukan hal serupa dengannya. Ya,mereka adalah Park Chanyeol dan Kang Soyou, Ibu dari namja Dokter Hewan yang mungil,imut,cantik, dan sangat menggemaskan itu, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol membungkuk sopan dan mendekati wanita tua tapi tetap cantik itu. Oh!Tunggu sebentar! Bukan,bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Chanyeol bukan ingin membalas perlakuan tidak berperikemanusiaan yang telah Ibu-Anak ini lakukan. Hahaha,sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu kalian tentang ini.

Baiklah,terhitung sudah Chanyeol menetap disini selama 3 bulan. Dan tentu saja,mereka sudah saling memaafkan. Mereka yang kumaksud ialah Chanyeol-Soyou,bukan Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Ayolah,bahkan Chanyeol tidak mau menyapa Baekhyun saat berpapasan dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan pernah saat dimana Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah _'keberuntungan'_ di Senin paginya,yaitu ia bangun terlambat dan indahnya lagi mobilnya seketika mogok. Oh,betapa indahnya saat itu. Dan satu hal yang begitu tak kalah indahnya,ia memiliki janji dengan pasien orang asing,yang kita tau bahwa mereka sangat disiplin waktu. Baekhyun saat itu sudah membuang rasa egonya jauh-jauh dan memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya. Iba? Tentu saja tidak, dengan tegas ia menolak lalu membiarkan Baekhyun meratapi nasibnya. Dan saat diperjalanan Chanyeol bahkan tak henti-hentinya tertawa puas. Jahat? Ini tidak seberapa dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun kepadanya tempo hari lalu.

Kalian ingin mendengarnya? Baiklah sedikit saja kurasa tidak apa-apa. Tempo hari lalu atau lebih tepatnya saat Rabu pagi,Chanyeol yang seharusnya sudah ada di kantornya dan melakukan meeting dengan kolega-kolega bisnisnya malah terjebak di Seoul International Elementary School tempatnya Lisa bersekolah. Awalnya ia pikir ini hanya Rapat Orang Tua murid tentang Pembagian Raport anak-anak mereka,tapi ia salah besar. Ini bahkan terlihat seperti perayaan ulang tahun salah satu siswa disini. Seharusnya ia tidak menyetujui ini!Seharusnya ia menolak ini!Dan seharusnya ia tidak ikut campur masalah keluarganya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja cerewet itu? Byun Baekhyun sialan.

Awalnya Lisa sudah mau menyetujui kalau ayahnya tidak akan datang ke sekolahnya,yah walau wajahnya murung tapi ia sudah tau betul dengan kesibukan ayahnya. Tapi saat di Basement,laki-laki mungil itu datang lalu dengan tidak sopannya memarahi Chanyeol yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Yak!Kau Park Chanyeol tidak bisakah kau memperhatikan anakmu barang sedetik saja hah?" bentaknya tepat didepan wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"A-apa maksudmu Byun?" Sebenarnya ia tidak takut hanya saja perlakuannya yang mendadak ini membuatnya sedikit was-was kalau saja jari-jari lentik itu mendarat di pipinya,lagi.

"Kau!Apa kau lupa jika kau mempunyai seorang anak yang saat ini sedang perlu perhatianmu hah?!" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Lisa yang sedang duduk diam dengan kepala menunduk. Sepertinya akan ada sebuah airmata disini.

"Yak Baekhyun,berhentilah berbicara bertele-tele. _To the point_ saja!" Tak ingin kalah,ia pun sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Ah!Aku lupa kau adalah laki-laki autisme." Chanyeol yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau kat-"

"Begini ,aku tau aku bukan siapa-siapa diantara kalian berdua. Tapi karena aku memiliki hati dan perasaan aku tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi. Lisa sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku." Seketika Chanyeol melirik anaknya yang sepertinya akan meledak dalam hitungan detik.

"Cepatlah!Aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk meladenimu."

"Jika kau tak punya waktu untuk meladeniku,setidaknya berikan sedikit waktumu untuk anakmu sendiri,Chanyeol. Kau tau? Kemarin malam saat Lisa makan malam bersama Ibuku ia menceritakan bahwa ayahnya sendiri tidak pernah datang ke acara pembagian raport di sekolahnya. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu hah? Apa kau serius merawat Lisa?"

"Ayolah Baek, itu hanya acara tidak penting. Dan akan membuang waktu-waktu berhargaku"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu hah?! Kau benar-benar ayah yang gagal!"

"Yak! Berhenti mengatakan itu!"

"Apa?Itu benar-benar sebuah fakta. Fakta yang sangat menyedihkan. Kau tau? Lisa menangis selama kau berada di kantor atau apalah itu. Bagaimana kau bisa bertindak seperti itu hah?!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu seketika merasa menyesal. Ya,tentu saja ia menyesal ternyata apa yang ia lakukan selama ini salah. Ia bekerja keras seperti ini hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan gadis kecilnya tapi ternyata ia salah, ** _'uang bukanlah segalanya'_** ,sepertinya untuk kali ini ia setuju dengan opini namja penceramah ini.

"Oppa,sudahlah. Aku tidak apa jika Appa tidak datang lagi,lagipula ini bukan yang pertama bagiku. Aku sudah biasa." Lisa tersenyum tulus kepada Baekhyun lalu memeluk kakinya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu benar-benar tidak tega lalu menggendong Lisa dan ikut menangis.

"Lihat? Bahkan anak berumur 8 tahun mengerti dengan Ayahnya. Apa kau masih ingin mengatakan acara itu tidak penting,Park Chanyeol?..hiks"

AAAAHHHH… Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Anaknya menangis dan Baekhyun juga ikut menangis. Ia mengusak kedua wajahnya dengan kasar dan berdecak kesal.

"Ck! Baiklah aku akan mengahadiri acara itu." Lisa yang mendengar itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya senang. Benarkah ayahnya yang super sibuk ini akan menghadiri acara sekolahnya? Apa ia tidak mimpi?

"Kau dengar sayang? Ayahmu setuju! Nah,lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang."

"Kau tidak ikut?" Chanyeol benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang mengharapkan ibunya agar pulang segera. Oh,lihatlah tampang mengenaskan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Pertama aku ada janji dengan pasienku,dan kedua aku bukan Ibu Lisa karena aku laki-laki dan satu hal lagi aku bukan anggota keluarga kalian. Jadi itu bukan urusanku."

 **WHAT THE HELL?!**

 _'Apa yang ia katakan barusan? Bukan urusannya katanya lalu untuk apa ia menangis seperti ibu yang tersakiti oleh suaminya sendiri dan memohon agar ia ikut ke acara Lisa?'_ umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. Dan saat ia hendak memprotes tarikan kencang Lisa pada kain celananya membuatnya ia harus menahan protesan tersebut dan segera melaju ke sekolah anaknya.

"Pasti ia sengaja melakukan ini! Lihatlah Byun Manis kau akan tersiksa ditanganku." Umpatnya kecil,sangat kecil bahkan seperti bisikan seorang iblis. Lisa yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ayahnya hanya merinding takut,Ayahnya seperti psikopat yang akan segera membunuh mangsanya dengan sejuta siksaan. Sungguh Kejam!

.

.

.

"Chanyeol kau baik-baik saja?" Soyou mengibaskan tangan kirinya tepat didepan wajah sempurna pria kelebihan kalsium ini. Chanyeol yang sadar hanya menundukkan kepala sopan dan tersenyum canggung.

"Ah,Bibi maafkan aku. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak beban,aku jadi sering melamun." Telapak tangan besar itu mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

"Aigoo,sebaiknya kau harus berlibur Chanyeol. Jika lama-lama seperti ini kau akan gila,sangat tidak lucu jika anak muda setampan dirimu tenyata orang gila. Ckckck." _Apa?! Itu tidak akan terjadi padanya. Tidak akan pernah!_

"Haha,sepertinya begitu. Oh Bibi sepertinya akan membuang sampah juga. Bagaimana jika aku saja yang membuangnya? Itu akan menghemat waktu Bibi."

"Ah,betapa beruntungnya calon Ibu Lisa kelak. Baiklah-baiklah terimakasih Chanyeol." Wanita mungil itu memberikan kantong sampahnya lalu segera membalikkan badannya. Tapi saat Chanyeol hendak melangkah, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya untuk berhenti.

"Ah! Chanyeol jika bertemu dengan Baekhyun katakan padanya kalau aku dengan suamiku akan ke rumah sakit menjenguk sepupuku. Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang sampai besok siang."

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Dan ia kembali melangkah menuju lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar gedung ini.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah mobil sports hitam terparkir di dalam Basement Apartement mewah ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari penumpang di dalamnya. Hingga pintu disebelah kanan terbuka dengan kasar dan menampilkan sesosok namja lengkap dengan seragam khas dokternya berjalan cepat menjauhi mobil mewah itu. Ah,namja itu terlihat seperti Byun Baekhyun. Tapi tunggu,siapa laki-laki tinggi yang mengejarnya dibelakang? Baiklah mari kita ketahui masalah ini lebih dalam!

"Baekhyun! Sayang! Baekhyun tunggu sebentar!" dan dengan sekali tarikan kencang pada lengan mungil itu,si pemilik sudah menghadap ke arah laki-laki tinggi ini.

"Berhentilah memanggilku sayang jika aku bukan milikmu lagi!" bentak si kecil sangat keras.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan marah dengan hal ini. Kau-"

"Siapa.. hiks.. Siapa yang tidak akan marah dan menyesal dengan situasi ini hah? Apa kau tidak sedih?" sangat parau suara itu dan sangat menyedihkan. Laki-laki itu hanya menghirup nafas panjang dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf,maafkan aku yang salah memilih sayang. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawannya kali ini. Ibuku bahkan melukai tangannya sendiri saat aku mengatakan akan segera menikah denganmu. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini Baek,kumohon."

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar hanya sebuah isakan pilu dan pelukan yang semakin erat. Sedih? Bahkan ia ingin membunuh dirinya kali ini. Tapi ia ingat dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tak kalah sayang dengan dirinya.

"Hiks.. Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Kita akan berpisah untuk selamanya,jangan pernah datang kepadaku lagi atau bahkan mengundangku saat acara pernikahanmu kelak. A-aku.. hiks.. hiks.. Aku ikhlas Yifan." Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menutup mata berairnya,sakit sekali rasanya jika kita tidak bisa memiliki orang yang kita cintai sepenuhnya. Mengapa orang-orang seperti mereka tidak memiliki tempat di dunia yang luas ini? Mengapa cinta mereka dianggap salah? Mengapa orang-orang seperti mereka dianggap menjijikkan dan sangat tidak pantas?

Apa salahnya pria mencintai pria? Apa salahnya cinta dengan sesama jenis? Apa Tuhan memiliki aturannya sendiri saat menciptakan sebuah cinta? Apa orang-orang seperti mereka tidak boleh memiliki cinta layaknya pasangan normal? Apa mereka menganggu sebuah ketertiban di lingkungannya? Apa yang salah dari mereka? Apa yang salah dari sebuah cinta sesama jenis?

"Sudahlah Yifan,sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku takut ibumu akan menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri jika tau anaknya mencintai seorang laki-laki." Baekhyun menunduk sedih dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Tapi sebuah jari telunjuk mengangkat dagunya dan bibir itu ingin segera mendarat di bibirnya. Sugguh ia sangat ingin merasakannya lagi untuk terkahir kalinya tapi ia tidak ingin terbayang terus-menerus nantinya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya alhasil bibir itu mengenai pipi tirusnya. Yifan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum lalu mencium dahi namja mungilnya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kau menolaknya. Ya,Kau harus melakukannya Baek,tolak aku selamanya dan lupakan aku untuk selamanya. Ku harap kau menemukan cinta sejatimu dan kau bisa lahir kembali tanpa bayang-bayangku. Maafkan kesalahanku selama ini dan terimakasih atas segala yang kau berikan selama 4 tahun terakhir ini. Aku pamit Baek,aku pamit untuk selamanya dan takkan pernah kembali lagi untukmu. Selamat tinggal Byun Baekhyun,semoga kau bisa lebih berbahagia." Dan berakhirnya kalimat perpisahan itu,berakhir juga semua kisah cinta mereka.

 _BUG!_

Badan mungil itu seketika terjatuh saat mobil hitam itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sakit? Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan dari kepergian saudari kembarnya. Dan Baekhyun sekarang terlihat seperti manusia dengan nyawa yang entah pergi kemana. Pandangannya kosong tapi mata itu tak berhenti untuk mengeluarkan airnya. Badannya lemas dan seketika seluruh beban dalam dirinya yang terpendam langsung bangkit saat ini juga. Tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari tubuh mungil itu hingga sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh ke sumbernya.

"Wow,aku seperti menonton sebuah drama klasik yang menyedihkan." Dan dengan tidak berperasaan Chanyeol datang dengan sebuah senyuman bangga dan bertepuk tangan diakhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya memandangnya dengan tampang mengenaskannya masih dengan posisi duduknya dengan lututnya terlipat ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku melihat ada seonggok korban dari orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Hahaha,bagaimana rasanya menjadi korban dari orang tidak bertanggung jawabmu Byun Baekhyun?" Laki-laki itu berjongkok tepat dihadapan tubuh mengenaskan Baekhyun.

 ** _1.._**

 ** _2.._**

 ** _3.._**

"HWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bagai sebuah teriakan setan,Baekhyun berteriak atau lebih tepatnya menjerit didepan wajah Chanyeol. Hampir saja ia terjungkal jika tangannya tidak menopang tubuhnya. Tentu saja ia terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun itu.

"Yak!Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di depanku hah?!" bentaknya mencoba menutup mulut Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya menjerit itu.

"HWUUUEEE!MENGAPA IA JAHAT?MENGAPA IA MENINGGALKAN KU?"

"Sudahlah Baek berhenti menangis"

"TIDAK!AKU AKAN MENANGIS HINGGA MATI!"

"Lebih baik kau menusuk dirimu saja daripada menangis seperti orang gila"

"HWWWUUUUUEEE!MENGAPA SEMUA JAHAT PADAKU?! AKU SUDAH MEMPERLAKUKAN HAMPIR SEMUA ORANG DENGAN BAIK! MENGAPA TIDAK DENGANKU?! INI TIDAK ADIL CHANYEOL!"

"Tapi tidak denganku. Yak! Berhentilah menangis semua orang akan melihat kita!" masih berusaha membekap mulut berisik ini tapi si pemilik selalu berusaha mencegahnya.

"BIARKAN SAJA! BIARKAN SEMUA ORANG TAU BAHWA AKU JUGA INGIN DIANGGAP DI DUNIA INI! MENGAPA GAY SEPERTIKU TIDAK PANTAS DI DUNIA INI? MENGAPA GAY SEPERTIKU TIDAK BOLEH MENCINTAI ORANG? MENGAPA GAY SEPERTIKU DIANGGAP MENJIJIKKAN!"

"Baekhyun! Berhentilah kumohon!" Tak kalah tingginya volume suara Chanyeol sekarang. Ayolah ini sudah pukul 00.00 bahkan ia rasa sudah lebih beberapa menit tapi mahkluk di depannya ini tidak tau malu dan tidak tau sopan santun! ARRGGHH!

"APA KAU JUGA MENGANGGAPKU MENJIJIKKAN YEOL? APA SELAMA INI KAU MEMBENCIKU? APA KAU BENCI TERHADAP GAY MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTIKU? APA KAU TAK INGIN DEKAT DENGANKU SELAMA INI KARENA AKU GA-"

 _CUP!_

ARRGGHH! Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan denga lengkingan suara itu dan tak ada pilihan lain selain membekap mulut itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Dan see? Tidak ada sebuah jeritan kembali terdengar. Tapi saat ia sadar dengan posisi mereka yang ternyata berciuman, **APA?! BERCIUMAN?!**

Seketika Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama terkejut tapi tak ada salah satu dari mereka berinisiatif melepaskan pagutan bibir itu. Seakan terhanyut dengan waktu,mata yang lebih besar menutup mulai meresapi benda asing yang ada didepan bibirnya. Awalnya hanya menempel tapi sepertinya bibir yang lebih tebal ingin mendalami lebih dalam bibir tipis yang ada didepan bibirnya sekarang. Dengan pelan dan pasti bibir itu mulai bergerak mencoba meraih belahan yang lebih tipis. Dan saat belahan bibir tipis itu sudah ada didalam mulutnya,ia mulai bergerak sekarang. Diemutnya pelan belahan bibir itu,awalnya hanya bagian tepi saja tapi saat ia mulai merasakan manis pada bibir tipis itu ia ingin masuk lebih dalam ke belahan itu. Dan si pemilik bibir tipis itu sepertinya mulai menikmati pagutan lembut ini.

Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan bibir atasnya. Ia juga mengemut bibir atas Chanyeol yang ternyata memiliki rasa lebih manis dari mantan kekasihnya. Okay,mereka adalah orang yang berpengalaman dalam hal ini jadi mereka mulai mengeksplor lebih dalam rasa dari bibir masing-masing puas dengan hanya mengemut,Chanyeol berinisiatif menggigit kecil bibir bawah namja cerewet ini.

"Euungghh.. Chaannhhh…" Dan bagaikan di sengat listrik. Gairah mereka bangkit secara tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol yang memang sudah panas mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan masuk lebih dalam ke mulut Baekhyun. Dan si pendesah yang mulai panas dengan situasi ini menerima lidah itu dan mulai melilitnya. Bahkan tetesan liur mereka mulai menetes dari bibir Baekhyun.

Posisi awal Chanyeol yang berjongkok kini mulai duduk nyaman dengan kaki diluruskan diatas tanah Basement Apartement ini. Dan Baekhyun yang awalnya duduk dengan lutut dilipat kebelakang kini sudah berada diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa diam mulai menggrayangi tubuh bagian belakang namja mungilnya,dari tengkuk turun ke bahu lalu ke tulang belakang dan berakhir di kedua pantat bulat berisi itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia meremasnya gemas dan mencoba mencari sebuah lubang disana walau masih terhalang kain. Baekhyun yang merasakan tangan itu mulai mencari lubangnya hanya bisa mengeratkan kedua telapak tangannya didalam rambut halus Ayah beranak satu ini.

"Euummnggghhhh… Channnhhh… Nggghhh"

Perkelahian lidah itu mulai memanas sekarang bahkan dagu Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sudah basah karena liur mereka. Chanyeol menghisap dalam lidah manis itu dan Baekhyun mendesh pasrah akan itu. Tak ada dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan kengahatan ini,hingga sebuah getaran disaku celana depan Chanyeol membuat pagutan panas ini berhenti sejenak.

"AKH!Ngghhh.." desah Baekhyun saat bagian bawahnya mendapat getaran tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang mendengar desahan itu benar-benar merasa keras dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Tapi saat ia mengambil tangan halus Baekhyun dan ingin menaruhnya diatas penis tertutupnya,sebuah tarikan halus membuatnya mengakhiri hisapan panas mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau angkat dulu,siapa tau Lisa menelponmu" ucapnya lembut dan parau. Chanyeol hanya berdecak kesal lalu mulai menurunkan Baekhyun dari atas pangkuannya.

"Hallo sayang?Ada apa?"

"Appa? Mengapa lama sekali? Apa tong sampah raksasa itu berada di Korea Utara?" Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya lalu berdiri menyusul Baekhyun yang juga sudah berdiri bersiap-siap masuk ke lift.

"Hehehe. Maafkan Appa sayang,tadi ada seekor kucing yang dibuang oleh pemiliknya." Baekhyun yang merasa itu bohong menatap Chanyeol dengan kerutan menuduh.

"Iya,kucing itu dibuang oleh pemiliknya yang tidak bertanggung jawab jadi tadi Appa membelikannya sekotak susu di MiniMarket dekat Apartement." Merasa jika ia yang sedang dibicarakan Baekhyun memandang kesal laki-laki yang sayangnya menggoda ini. Merasa ditatap seperti itu,Chanyeol hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menahan tawanya.

"Benarkah?Bukankah Appa alergi dengan bulu kucing?"

"Ah!Maka dari itu tadi saat Appa memberinya makan,Baekhyun oppa datang menghampiri kami. Dan akhirnya Appa menyuruhnya untuk merawat kucing malang itu, !"

Seperti kucing hamil Baekhyun menggigit lengan atas Chanyeol dengan gigi-gigi runcingnya. Ayolah,gigi itu sangat runcing bahkan tadi saat mereka saling memagut bibirnya sempat robek karena kucing malangnya ini menggigitnya dengan gemas.

"Appa?Apakah Appa baik-baik saja?" Lisa yang mendengar keanehan dari seberang teleponnya merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Aish! Kucing malang ini benar-benar tidak tau terimakasih. Ia menggigit Appa saat Appa ingin mengelusnya sayang." Baekhyun hanya mendelik mendengar ucapan laki-laki tampan dihadapannya kini. Aish! Ia benar-benar menyesal telah memberikan bibir manisnya ke pria menjengkelkan ini. Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dengan mulut poutnya memandang kesal ke arah pintu lift tertutup ini.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun hanya mengusak kepala namja mungil itu dengan lembut dan mencium pipi sedikit tirus itu. Reaksi Baekhyun? Tentu saja ia terkejut. Ia benar-benar nostalgia dengan kejadian barusan. 'Rasanya sama tapi dengan orang yang berbeda.' Batinnya berucap.

"Iya sayang,Appa akan tidur denganmu malam ini. Iya,kalau begitu rapikan kamarmu agar Appa bisa nyenyak saat tidur nanti okay? Aku mencintaimu,bye"

"Kata-katamu barusan seperti ingin memperkosa anakmu sendiri,huh!"

"Kau cemburu sayang?" Seketika kedua pipi itu memerah sempurna.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Tuan Park!"

"Baiklah kucing malangku. HAHAHAHA" Dan Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal dengan kejadian panas mereka tadi. 'Aku menarik kata-kataku tentang dia yang lembut,halus dan menggairahkan!' umpat batinnya.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil itu ia hempaskan tepat diatas ranjang empuknya yang sepertinya akhir-akhir ini jarang belaian tubuhnya. Mata bulan sabit itu menutup perlahan mencoba masuk ke alam mimpinya. Tunggu! Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi dan melakukan night skin care routine nya juga,ia bukan tipikal orang pemalas. Sekalipun ia sedang mabuk berat ia akan sempat-sempatnya membersihakn wajahnya dan mengoleskan cream malamnya sebelum tidur,tentu saja ia tidak sadar itu bergerak di alam bawah sadarnya dan semua itu tidak jauh dari ajaran keras ibunya yang sangat memprioritaskan kebersihan!

"Aish! Mengapa aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku padahal tubuhku benar-benar lelah! Aish!" umpatnya kesal lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersia diatas ranjangnya.

 _Krrruuuukk.._

Ah! Dia lupa makan malam tadi,seharusnya tadi saat pulang kerja ia makan malam dengan Yifan tapi laki-laki China itu malah membuatnya membuang-buang energinya dengan percuma.

"Apa ibu membuatkan makan malam untukku?" monolognya lalu berjalan menuju dapurnya.

Tapi saat ia menuju meja makan disana kosong hanay ada sebuah toples selai kacang. Dan saat ia membuka kulkasnya,ternyata ibunya belum membeli persediaan bulanan mereka. Huuft,sepertinya kali ini ia harus makan di luar kalau begitu.

Sepasang kaki mungil itu segera menuju pintu setelah ia mengambil hoodie dan dompetnya. Dan saat Baekhyun membuka pintunya,ternyata hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh tetangga seberangnya yang super menjengkelkan tetapi juga sangat tampan itu. Sempat mereka saling pandang beberapa detik lalu si kecil memutuskan eye contact mereka. Mereka sama-sama mengunci pintu masing-masing lalu berjalan beriringan ke dalam lift.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur juga?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ketus Baekhyun menatap pintu lift yang tertutup rapat.

"Huft.. Bisakah kita tidak bertengkar hanya untuk malam ini saja?" Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol menghadapi namja mungil dengan mulut seribu ini.

Baekhyun melirik sebentar lalu kembali menatap ke arah pintu lift.

"Untuk apa aku harus melakukannya? Bukankah kau duluan yang sering memancing emosiku?"

"Huuft.. Baiklah aku mengaku salah disini. Dan kumohon berhentilah bersikap ketus hanya untuk malam ini saja."

"Mengapa hanya malam ini?" Baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan yang dimulai oleh Duda satu anak ini.

"Karena aku yakin saat matahari terbit besok,kita akan bertengkar lagi." Ia menghempaskan nafasnya dengan kasar sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah aku setuju. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada jam 12.20 ini?" Ucapnya tanpa melirik wajah tampan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua alis terangkat seakan juga bertanya apa yang dilakukan namja mungil ini pada pukul dini hari.

"Sama aku juga,dan aku sangat lapar." Ucapnya lesu sambil mengelus perut datarnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama? Aku tau tempat makan yang enak dekat sini."

"Apa kita akan berjalan?" Ia bertanya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan menghadap Chanyeol. Dan yang melihat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas menahan tangannya untuk tidak menarik kepala itu mendekat lalu mengemut bibir manis itu lagi. Candu? Mungkin seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa tidur karena bayang-bayang belahan bibir tipis nan manis itu selalu berkeliaran di pikirannya. Dan dia sangat frustasi akan hal itu.

"Tentu saja,restoran itu berada di belakang Taman Bermain dekat sini. Jadi kurasa itu tidak begitu jauh. Bagaimana kau mau?"

"Boleh. Karena aku benar-benar lapar sekarang. Semakin cepat semakin bagus" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum polos bagaikan senyuman seorang anak kecil. Chanyeol yang melihat itu sempat tertegun terpesona hingga dentingan suara lift membuatnya tersadar.

.

.

.

"Tempat ini cukup ramai juga jika di malam hari." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik kursinya yang tepat berada di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Iya,karena ini salah satu tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak muda yang ingin makan malam dengan puas dan murah." Baekhyun yang melihat senyuman itu untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar terposan. Lihatlah bibir berisi itu tertarik ke atas dan memperlihatnya deretan rapi gigi-gigi putihnya. Dan seketika bayangan adegan saling menghisap mereka kembali muncul dipikrian sang Dokter Hewan ini.

"Baek? Kau ingin memesan apa?" Sentuhan lembut pada punggung tangannya menyadarkan Baekhyun dari alam liarnya. Ia sedikit salah tingkah lalu mengambil Menu disana guna mengurangi tingkah konyolnya itu.

"Ah,aku pesan Spaghetti Marinara dan segelas Hot Chocolate." Pelayan disana mulai mencatat pesanannya dengan telaten lalu pelayan laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang ternyata masih memilih makanannya.

"Hm.. Aku hanya pesan Chicken Wings dan segelas Espresso." Dan pelayan itu kembali mencatat.

"Satu Spaghetti Marinara,Satu Chicken Wings,Segelas Hot Chocolate dan Segelas Espresso. Apa ada yang lain Tuan?"

"Hm.. Dan satu botol Air Mineral. Terimakasih." Tambah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah pesanan kalian akan segera tiba. Terimakasih" Sepeninggalnya pelayan itu Chanyeol sedikit menggeser kursinya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baek?" tanya nya perlahan takut kalau sifat asli Byun mungil itu kembali keluar.

Dan yang ditanya pun menoleh dengan senyuman kecil. Ekspresinya seakan bertanya _'Ada apa?'._

"Baek,bolehkan aku sedikit bercerita? Kurasa aku benar-benar lelah memendamnya sendiri."

Baekhyun yang merasa perbincangan mereka mulai serius segera memajukan kursinya dan mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Ceritakan Yeol,aku siap menjadi pendengar yang baik malam ini." Ucapnya antusias.

"Dia… Dia datang lagi…" Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu mulai menceritakannya dengan rinci sekarang.

"Ibu Lisa,mantan istriku. Dia datang lagi dan ingin mengambil Lisa dariku. Sebenarnya kami bercerai belum sah secara hukum. Tapi kejadian 8 tahun lalu membuatku muak bertemu dengannya. Dan mau tidak mau aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini." Baekhyun yang mulai mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah mantan istri dari laki-laki yang sempat membuatnya terpesona ini.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan perceraian ini dan Lisa tetap berada bersamaku." Ucapnya antusias dan sangat optimis. Baekhyun yang merasa sedikit puas dengan jawaban Ayah workaholic ini hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Bagus. Kau harus memenangkan ini! Jangan biarkan wanita tidak bertanggung jawab itu mengambil Lisa dari sisimu."

"Tentu saja! Aku benar-benar heran dengannya,untuk apa ia mengambil Lisa jika dulu saat Lisa berumur 6 bulan ia dengan tega meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih bersama laki-laki yang menurutnya mapan itu." Sedikit kesal juga jika ia kembali mengingat masa lalu pahitnya.

"Sudahlah Yeol,itu hanya masa lalu. Kini kau sudah mapan dan benar-benar cocok untuk merawat Lisa walaupun kau seorang single parents." Saat mereka sedang asik berbincang makanan mereka sudah berada diatas meja. Ada sedikit jeda saat mereka sedang lahap memakan _Suffer_ mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa surat ijin dari Panti Asuhan sudah keluar?" Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lesu dan tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan diakhirnya.

"Sudahlah,masih banyak Panti Asuhan yang akan menerimamu Baek."

"Huuft.. Ini adalah Panti Asuhan yang kelima dari daerah ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mengapa sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengangkat seorang anak?Aku mapan,aku bertanggung jawab,dan aku sudah lulus test tentang menjaga dan merawat anak. Lalu apa yang salah? Apa karena aku tidak memiliki pasangan? Apa hanya karena aku seorang Gay? Ck! Dunia sungguh tidak adil,mengapa orang-orang sepertiku begitu disisihkan dari dunia yang luas ini?" Ucapnya kesal dan sepertinya kedua mata polos itu sedikit berair.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya diam tanpa jawaban. Ia bingung akan menjawab apa,takut-takut ia salah berbicara dan mereka akan bertengkar lagi. Aaahh dia sungguh lelah untuk malam ini. Dan setelah ucapan itu mereka menghabiskan Suffer mereka dalam diam hingga pukul 02.00 dini hari mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan mereka saat ini. Mereka hanya terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga sebuah suara aneh membuat mereka saling pandang saat melewati Taman Bermain atau lebih tepatnya semak-semak tinggi dari Taman itu.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol kecil hingga menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah lengan Chanyeol.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan Yeol?" ucapnya sedikit terbata.

"Ayo kita lihat!"

"Tunggu tidakkah itu mengganggu privasi mereka?" Cegah Baekhyun tapi kakinya tetap mengikuti Chanyeol mendekati semak-semak yang sedikit bergoyang itu.

Dan saat mereka sudah dekat,suara aneh itu semakin jelas. Baiklah mereka bukan remaja polos yang tidak mengetahui arti suara aneh itu. Tapi tetap saja mereka penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dibalik semak-semak bergoyang abstrak itu.

"Aaahh… Teruusss.. Akh! Di-disana.. Euungghh.. "

Dan saat mereka sedikit mengintip dibalik semak-semak itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua. Bukan! Bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah melihat hal-hal seperti ini. Hanya saja apa yang mereka lihat adalah sepasang laki-laki yang sedang melakukan adegan _**19+**_. Dan parahnya mereka sedang merekam adegan itu.

 **WHAT THE HELL?!**

Chanyeol yang mulai merasakan pergerakan di daerah selatannya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah. Ayolah ia sudah pernah melihat ini bahkan melakukannya juga baik dengan wanita dan laki-laki sekalipun tapi masalahnya ia sekarang sedang bersama seorang laki-laki mungil yang menggemaskan dan sangat menggairahkan secara bersamaan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat ini lebih lama. Lalu bagaimana dengan si kecil ini?

Ayolah,bahkan ia juga sering melakukan ini dengan mantan kekasihnya. Hanya saja sekarang keadaannya ia sedang bersama laki-laki tampan yang menggoda,menggairahkan dan sempat membuatnya mabuk akan sentuhannya tadi. Dan jangan tanya lagi,bahkan penis kecilnya sedikit terangkat naik juga mendengar desahan parau itu. AKH!SIAL!

"Baek.. sepertinya kita.. harus pergi.. aahh" sungguh ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan gejolak nafsunya sekarang hingga membuatnya sedikit kesusahan saat berbicara tadi.

"Yaah.. ki-kita harus Yeol." Dan saat Baekhyun ingin berbalik dengan tidak sengaja pantat berisinya menyenggol adik kecil Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang berdiri tegak. _Oh Shit!_

"Aaahh.." dan ini benar-benar diluar kendalinya. Ia benar-benar perlu menidurkan bayi kecilnya ini sekarang juga. HARUS!

"Baekhh.. Ssshh.. Bo-bolehkah.. Euumngghh" desahnya frustasi sambil menggesekkan batang kekarnya di belahan pantat bulat berisi milik Dokter cantik ini. Baekhyun yang juga dalam keadaan _Turn On_ hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan sangat pasrah dengan gerakan dibelakang tubuhnya

Tak perlu waktu lama lagi,Chanyeol segera menggendongnya _ala Koala style_ lalu segera memasuki sebuah rumah-rumahan panggung yang jika ingin keluar dari sana harus turun melalui sebuah perosotan. Walau sedikit susah saat kedua tubuh dewasa mereka memasuki rumah-rumahan itu tapi nafsu membendung mereka mengalahkan segalanya.

Baekhyun yang ia dudukkan diatas pangkuannya karena ruang yang sangat sempit ini segera ia cumbu bibir tipis yang sempat membuatnya tidak bisa tidur itu. Walau sedikit kasar dan agak terburu-buru Baekhyun cukup pengalaman dengan ini jadi ia bisa mengimbangi cara main Ayah penuh nafsu ini.

"Euumm.. Chanhh… AKH!" Dan satu gigitan berhasil merobek bibir pink nya. Baiklah mari kita mulai permainan panas ini! Semangatnya dalam hati.

Bibir tipis itu terus diemutnya tanpa ingin melakukan lebih intens lagi,Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sabar mengeluarkan lidahnya dan membelai halus lidah panas lawannya. Jemari lentik itu terus meremas helaian lembut Chanyeol dan begitu juga Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berhasil menyingkirkan pakian atas yang melekat di tubuh mungil namjanya.

"Aaahh.. Euunghhh.. Chan.. Ja-jangan membuat tanda.. Aaahh" Bagai tersapu angin malam,peringatan itu tidak mempan bagi Chanyeol yang sudah dibutakan oleh nafsunya.

Bibirnya beranjak turun dari mulut manis Baekhyun lalu menuju dagu runcing itu lidahnya sedikit menjilat liur mereka yang membasahi dagu runcing namja mungil ini. Turun lagi hingga mencapai perpotongan leher halus milik Baekhyun,sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan leher halus nan wangi buah-buahan dicampur citrus ini. Sungguh aroma yang memabukkan! Tak puas hanya menjilatnya,ia mulai memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di daerah tulang selangka Baekhyun. Dan hisapan beserta sebuah gigitan ikut serta didalamnya membuat si pemilik leher sedikit tersentak dan melenguh pasrah. Ah,sepertinya suara desahan Baekhyun menjadi salah satu musik favoritenya sekarang.

Baekhyun yang mulai panas dengan semua ini mulai mencoba merab dada kekar milik Ayah Lisa ini. Ia menyingkap kain itu ke atas lalu memasukkan kedua tangan halusnya,telapak halus dan dingin itu menjadi sensasi memabukkan bagi Chanyeol. Ah,dan jari Baekhyun kini masuk ke dalam benda yang harus ia sentuh setiap saat. Sepertinya sentuhan Baekhyun membuatnya menjadi seorang pecandu sekarang.

"Aaahh.. Baekkhh.. Ja-jangan menggoda kuuhhh.. terusshh.. Aaaahh" desahnya pasrah saat ia sedang asik mengulum kedua nipple yang mencuat itu. Baekhyun yang merasakan sebuah gigitan dan hisapan kencang di dadanya hanya bisa membusungkan dadanya ingin meminta lebih kepada bibir berisi itu. Dan Chanyeol yang benar-benar sudah tidak sabar segera melepaskan celana Baekhyun hingga sampai di kedua perpotongan lututnya,dan ia juga melakukan hal serupa dengan celananya.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik halus jemari lentik itu untuk memegang batang kekar penisnya dan Baekhyun yang mengerti akan tugasnya segera mengurut pelan kulit tipis itu. Pelan,sedikit cepat,hingga akhirnya kesepuluh jemarinya mulai bekerja di penis panjang milik Chanyeol ini. Dengan telaten Baekhyun mengocok penis panjang besar itu walau sedikit kesusahan karena kedua tangan Chanyeol sedang mengerjai penis kecilnya dan lubang analnya.

Walau sedikit abstrak kedua tangan itu bergerak tapi Baekhyun sepertinya akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Aaaaahhh.. Cha-chanyeollhhhh.. A-aku ingin.. Aaahhhhhhhhh"

 _Crot!_

Cairan putih kental itu mengenai baju dan dagu Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera menjilat dagu runcing itu dan mulai menggesekkan pantat bulatnya ke penis panjang itu. Chanyeol yang merasa adiknya perlu dimanja juga segera membalikkan merubah posisi Baekhyun menjadi 69. Baekhyun yang mengerti ikut serta membantu pekerjaan Chanyeol. Walau sedikit susah tapi kini wajah mereka sudah bertemu langsung dengan penis pasangan masing-masing.

Baekhyun yang memang ingin mengemut lolipop panjang itu seger memasukkannya kedalam mulut kecilnya.

Hisap.. Jilat.. Gigit..

Kedua mulut mereka melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Baekhyun menghisap penis berurat itu dari pangkal hingga ujung bertopi itu. Lidah nakalnya menjahili lubang kencing milik Chanyeol hingga si pemilik berdesid layaknya seekor ular sanca.

"Ssshh.. Kau.. benar-benarhh menggairahakan Baek… Aaahh" Baekhyun yang mendapat pujian tersebut semakin bersemangat mengemut lolipop barunya. Hingga mereka mencapai klimaksnya masing-masing,Chanyeol kembali memposisikan Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya.

Baekhyun memegang penis panjang besar itu dengn kedua telapak tangannya dan Chanyeol memegang kedua sisi pinggul Baekhyun mengarahkan lubang anal sempit itu. Walau tak ada pelumas sebelumnya,keringat Baekhyun cukup membuatnya licin dan memudahkan proses pemasukan ini.

 _JLEB!_

"AKH!" pekik Baekhyun tertahan saat setengah penis mega itu menerobos lubang sempitnya. Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan Baekhyun mendiamkan sebentar kerja penisnya walau sebenarnya ia benar-benar dibutakan nafsu sekarang.

"Kau ingin berhenti sayang?" ucapnya lembut lalu mengusapkan peluh di dahi Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan helaian basah rambutnya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tertahan lalu pantatnya mulai ia turunkan lagi dengan perlahan. Chanyeol yang mulai merasa ada pergerakan segera memegang kedua pinggul namjanya.

"Cium aku jika kau kesakitan Baek" tawarnya lalu Baekhyun segera melahap belahan bibir sexy dalam saat penis mega itu memasuki lubang analnya semakin dalam. Hingga penis mega itu sepenuhnya berada di dalam senggamanya yang nyaman dan pas.

"Be-bergelaklah Yeol." Dengan diberikan ijin itu dimulai juga pergerakan yang awalnya lembut di daerah selatan tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat sedangkan Chanyeol mulai fokus dengan pekerjaannya bahkan salah satu tangannya memilin nipple yang sepertinya agak membengkak itu. Tak ada yang pasif disini,Baekhyun yang menggenjotkan lubangnya dan Chanyeol yang menusuk semakin dalam. Tak ada yang ingin berhenti saat ini hingga tubuh merek benar-benar basah akan keringat masing-masing.

"Aaahh.. Aaahh.. I-iyaa Sayang! Aaahh.. Chanyeeooooooolllhhh… terusshhh"

"Desahkan namaku Baek,panggil aku teruss sayang.. Ssshhh Aaahh" Bagai sebuah mantra sihir,setiap alunan desahan Baekhyun selalu terselip nama itu, Chanyeol.

"Aaahh.. Aaahh.. Akuuhh bisaa gilaahh Chanyeoollhhh… Aaaahh.. Lebih cepat sayangghh" dipeluknya semakin erat leher jenjang itu dan pergerakan pantatnya semakin meningkat.

"Sssshhh… Kauu Sukaaahh.. Euungghh"

"Neehh.. Aaahh.. Joohaaaaahhh… Aaahh.." Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung.

Penis panjang besar itu terus keluar masuk ke dalam lubang anal yang kini sudah benar-benar licin dengan precumm yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari ujung penisnya.

"Aaahh.. Chanyeeoollhh a-akuu inginn keluaarhhhh.. Aaahhhh" hentakan itu semakin cepat.

"A-aaku jugaa Baekhhh.. Aaahhh"

"AAAKKHHH!/AAAHHH!"

 _CROT!_

 _CROT!_

Kedua penis dengan ukuran yang kontras berbeda size itu mulai menembakkan cairannya. Dan sebagai dessert,tangan Chanyeol mengurut batang penis mungil itu. Baekhyun terjatuh di dada bidang laki-laki ini dan Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang sangat menggairahkan ini. Dan kecupan pada dahi Baekhyun menandakan rasa kepuasannya kepada Dokter mungil ini dan juga sebagai penutup acara panas mereka. Chanyeol berusaha keluar dari ruangan sempit itu lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas seluncuran anak-anak itu dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada dipangkuannya. Sedikit merapikan penampilan mereka Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya. Sepertinya laki-laki imut dan sexy ini tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir yang kini menjadi candunya itu sebelum membawa tubuh mungil ini kebelakang punggungnya. Dan ia berjalan pelan menuju Apartement mereka.

.

.

.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Chanyeol kali ini hingga ia tak henti-hentinya menghajar lubang yang sialnya elastis itu lagi. Ya,katakan saja ia sudah gila sekarang karena ia menyodok Dokter mungil ini tepat didalam lift mereka. Salahkan saja bibir tipis itu yang terus mengecup tengkuknya yang kini sedang sensitif itu. Oh ayolah,ini hanay akal-akalan laki-laki mesum ini agar dapat merasakan lubang sempit itu lagi.

"Kaauu.. Aaahh.. Gilaa Chanhhh.. Akh! Aaaahhh" desahnya pasrah dan nikmat.

"Salahkan lubangmu yang terlalu menggoda Baek.. Aaahhh.. Ssshh" umpatnya sambil terus menusuk penisnya semakin dalam ke lubang senggama itu.

Baiklah,ini sudah pukul 04.00 dini hari tapi mereka tidak henti-hentinya saling memuaskan dirinya masing-masing. Baekhyun yang setia menungging dengan kedua tangannya menopang bebannya di dinding lift itu. Topi hoodie nya sengaja ia gunakan agar wajahnya tidak terlihat di cctv lift tersebut. Dan Chanyeol yang memang dariawal menggunakan topi hanya bisa menunduk sambil menghisap tengkuk si mungil. Ekstrim? Katakan saja Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tak waras sekarang. Entahlah,sejak kejadian di Basemant itu ia selalu membayangkan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Gay? Entahlah apapun itu ia tidak mau terlalu memusingkan itu,lebih baik ia serahkan saja kepada waktu dan lebih baik ia segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum mereka mencapai lantai 16.

"Aaahh.. Cepatlaahh Chanhh.. Aaahh Ssshh" umpatnya sambil terus memaju mundurkan pantat bulatnya yang kini telah terisi penuh olh penis super mega milik laki-laki tampan ini.

"Se-sebentar Baekhh.. Aaahhh.. Terus sayanggghh" tangannya dengan lihai mengurut penis kecil itu dengan tempo tidak teratur. Baekhyun yang memang sudah ingin mencapai klimaksnya langsung menyemprotkan spermanya ke dinding lift berkaca itu.

"A-aku sampai.. Aaahhh Baeeekkkkhhhyyyyuuunnnnnn!" Bagaikan lolongan seekor serigala jantan yang berhasil mengalahkan mangsanya. Chanyeol segera merapikan dirinya dan juga Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Ia menggendong Baekhyun di dadanya seperti seekor bayi koala yang ingin menyusui dengan induknya.

 _TING!_

Dengan cepat Chanyeol keluar dari tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu pergulatan panas mereka. Saat ia ingin membuka pintu Baekhyun,ia ingat bahwa ternyata ia tidak tau _password_ nya dan agar tidak membuang waktu lagi ia segera membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjangnya,membuka hoodie kebesaran itu lalu mengelap keringat yang ada di dahi Baekhyun dengan tissue yang ada di nakasnya. Ia mengecup pelan dahi itu lalu beralih mengecup bibir tipis menggoda itu.

"Ku harap besok kita tidak akan bertengkar lagi Baek. Dan kurasa aku mulai nyaman denganmu, terimakasih untuk malam ini dan maafkan aku yang sedikit memaksamu. _Good Night puppy_."

Dan Chanyeol segera beranjak ke sebelah Baekhyun dan ikut terlelap juga. Tidur dengan saling berpelukan dengan nyaman dan tenang tanpa khawatir hari esok yang akan menyerang mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _KRIIIIIINGGGG_

 _KRRIIINGGGG_

Terlihat sebuh lengan kurus keluar dari dalam selimut tebal itu dan mematikan alarm berisik itu. Setelah benda laknat itu mati,ia segera bangun lalu duduk menyilang,mengucek kedua matanya dengan imut dan sedikit peregangan pada tubuhnya yang benar-benar serasa hancur. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lucu mengingat kejadian semalam yang ia sadar sepenuhnya,terkekeh kecil saat menyadari sebuah lengan melingkar di perut datarnya. Ia menoleh ke samping tepat dimana orang yang telah memberikannya kenikmatan duniawi yang tiada tarra,bahkan ia tak pernah mendapatkan kenikmatan ini sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum kecil memandang wajah damai itu,dan mengelus pelan pahatan sempurna itu.

 ** _1.._**

 ** _2.._**

 ** _3.._**

Ia membelalakkan matanya lalu kembali mengambil jam alarm itu.

 ** _OH!_**

 ** _MY!_**

 ** _GOD!_**

"PARK CHANYEOL! KITA TERLAMBAT!" teriakan menggelegar itu membuat seonggok manusia disampingnya terkejut sempurna lalu segera duduk.

"Jam berapa ini?" Matanya mendelik sempurna dan menatap laki-laki kecilnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"JAM 8 PARK! AISH! AKU ADA JANJI DENGAN PASIENKU JAM 08.30 NANTI! GARA-GARA KAU AKU HARUS TELAT! CEPAT BANGUN!" Dan seketika mereka bergegas bangun.

"YAK!BAEKHYUN BANGUNKAN LISA! AKU AKAN MENGURUS LAPORANKU! AKU ADA MEETING JAM 8.25 NANTI!"

Tanpa protes apapun Baekhyun segera bergegas ke kamar Lisa. Dan benar saja,gadis mungil itu masih tertidur dengan lelap diatas ranjang empuknya.

"Lisa,hey.. sayang kau harus bangun! Ini sudah jam 8 dan kau harus sekolah!" tarikan kencang pada selimutnya berhasil membuat gadis boneka itu terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Oppa mengapa bisa ad disi-"

"Tak ada penjelesan sayang,sebaiknya kau segera bergegas. Kita sudah terlambat!"

Dan bagaikan seperti di medan perang,semua pergerakan mereka begitu cepat. Baekhyun berlari sambil menyeret Lisa masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Tak ada waktu lagi! Kita Mandi bertiga!" suruhnya tegas lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil menyeret Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membeku seperti patung Es. Sungguh Menyebalkan!

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang,mandi bertiga dengan dua orang laki-laki dewasa dan satu orang gadis kecil. Hey,singkirkan pikiran negatif kalian!Tak ada waktu untuk bermesaraan kali ini. Dan bagaikan seperti seekor capung semua begitu instan. Mereka saling menggosokkan punggung lalu saling mencuci rambutnya sesuai tinggi mereka. Dan _Ta-Da_!

Dalam hitungan menit mereka sudah selesai. Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan Bathrobe segera berlari ke dalam Apartementnya. Dia benar-benar membuang rasa malunya kini. Dan Ayah-Anak itu segera berkemas.

.

.

.

 _Tok..Tok.._

Chanyeol yang akan segera mengemudikan mobilnya kini harus menurunkan jendela mobilnya karena Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku? Mobilku mogok" mohonnya dengan wajah mengenaskannya.

"Cepat naik!" Dan bagaikan kilat cahaya,Dokter hewan itu sudah berada di bangku penumpang depan dan kini Lisa berada dipangkuannya.

"Oppa bagaimana ini? Nanti aku ada test French dan aku belum belajar" adu Lisa sambil memeluk leher Baekhyun manja.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menyemangati lalu mengusap pelan rambut lurus anak cerdas ini.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Park Lisa adalah murid terpintar di Seoul International Elementary School,tanpa belajar pun ia akan tetap menjadi yang utama!" sorak Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Lisa yang melihat itu langsung tertawa dan melupakan kekhawatirannya sesaat,dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh ringan sambil terus fokus dengan jalannya.

"Baiklah sudah sampai! Ingat yang Oppa katakan sayang?" ucap Baekhyun sambil merapikan rambut Lisa yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Park Lisa pasti bisa! Baiklah paipai Appa,paipai Oppa" pamitnya lalu mengecup pipi mereka masing-masing. Gadis kecil itu segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya dan saat Lisa sudah masuk ke dalam Chanyeol segera mengemudikan mobilnya diatas rata-rata.

Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat ingin menginjak pedal gas itu daritadi tapi ia tak ingin berakhir di kantor polisi karena mengendarai diatas rata-rata disaat ada penumpang di bawah umur. Jadi saat kini mereka hanya berdua ia segera melaju bagai seekor Singa pemangsa.

"Untung sekali kita bertiga satu jalur. Aaah terimakasih atas tumpanganmu Yeol,aku pamit." Saat Baekhyun akan membuka pintu mobil,sebuah tarikan pada pergelangannya membuat bibirnya harus menyentuh bibir menggoda itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan karena si pemilik bibir sexy itu lebih dulu memutuskannya.

"Semoga kau berhasil Baek!"

"Kau juga Yeol!"

Dan mobil Fortuner hitam itu segera melaju meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini sudah berada di Animal Medical Clinicnya. Tapi saat ia akan mengambil laptopnya yang ia kira di dalam tas,ia tidak menemukannya. _Oh Shit!_

"Bagaimana bisa itu tertinggal di mobil Chanyeol?! Dasar Bodoh! Aish jinjaaa! Semua data-dataku berada disana! IBUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

.

.

.

 _(Suffer: Makan diantara tengah malam hingga dini hari)_

Alohaaaaaaa! Aku balik lagi nih dengan FF GAJE DAN TIDAK BERKUALITAS INI!

Oke aing tau NC scene nya gagal banget! Ughh keringet dingin bikinnya sumpah! Maaf kalo ga bisa bikin yg Hot.. huhuhu

Dan untuk kalian yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya,makasi banyakkk.. Review kalian benar-benar mendukung. Apalagi yang review panjang lebar. Huhuhu.. aing terhura. _*bow*_

Ohya ada yang nanyain, kalo ini Mpreg atau enggak? Maaf banget ya aku ga bisa wujudin itu. Cerita ini enggak Mpreg bikos aku ga bisa buat Mpreg. Huhuhuhu.. imajinasiku belum kesampean kesana.

Dan untuk pertanyaan tentang masa lalu Chanyeol,itu udah aku kasik dikit bocorannya. Kemungkinan chapter depan aku kasih kisahnya CY yaa,tapi aku ga janji karena belum ada bayangan buat chapter depan.. Maafkan sayaaaaa _*cry*_

Nah! Untuk kalian yang udah Favorite dan Follow aku makasih banget ya,,tapi alangkah baiknya kalo kalian mau memberikan komentar kalian dengan FF abal-abal ini. Dan untuk Siders,mohon bangkit dari alam kubur ya _*plak*,_ sumpah bikin FF itu ga gampang dan perlu banyak hal yg diperjuangkan. Jadi mohon hargai usaha author2 yang udah capek2 bikin cerita…

Dan untuk Chapter kemarin,aduhhh anjuu itu banyak kesalahan fatal, itu yang aku buat Baekhee itu bnernya mau buat saudari kembar,eh malah ke ketik tiri -_-,maaf ya semuanya.. aing ceroboh banget.

Yaudah deh,aku ga banyak bacot lagi.. Aku pamit yaa,sampai jumpa chapter depan!

 _*btw mamih papih kencan lagi ya,,mainnya ke hawaii cuy… wkwkwk,moga mamih hamil dedeq baru lagi deh.. wkwkwk cumming sun lah ya* SALUT FROM CHANBAEK!  
_

 _..._


End file.
